


But I Love You

by therapybegins



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 12:57:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2270592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therapybegins/pseuds/therapybegins





	But I Love You

His dead body lay before me, the acidic rain washing his blood down into the earth. Except, he couldn't be dead, I wouldn't let him be dead. The sounds of the battle ceased as I ran to his side, tears streaming from my eyes. His beautiful brown hair was muddy and stringy and his eyes empty from the playful light I was used to seeing.

Kobra Kid yelled something to me, but I couldn't make out the words. I hugged Ghoul's body close to me as silent tears escaped my eyes. I knew I would bawl my eyes out later, but no sound escaped my parched lips.

How could he just die? He was one of the best, even better than the best. And now he was cold, the rain making him even colder. Then all at once the noise came back to me. Sobs wracked my body and I closed the distance between our faces. I kissed him with all the passion I had. Every single one of my feelings poured into him, but nothing happened. He didn't return the kiss and he didn't wake up like how dead people do in fairy tales.

I cried even harder about the fact that our last words were of an argument. We basically told each other that we hated each other, even though it was far from true. "Party! We have to go!" Kobra's words finally reached my ears, but they didn't register until I saw Korse walk my way with a cruel smirk plastered to his ugly head. I lifted my ray gun slowly, aimed and fired. For the first time I wasn't smiling when I faced him. I knew he was the one to kill Ghoul. I could see it in his eyes. I hit his shoulder, then knee, then his stomach.

I didn't get to see what happened to him next because Kobra and Jet-Star were dragging me to our Trans-Am. It took me a moment to realize that we were driving away without Ghoul. "No!" I yelled, trying to open the door. "We can't leave him!"

"We have to!" Kobra said quietly. That wasn't what I needed to hear.

"How could you? He's our best friend!" I accused him.

And then I saw his face. And Jet-Stars. They were sobbing too.

"But... I love you... Frankie," I whispered. I was never going to hear his adorable giggle again when he pulled a prank or said a perverted joke. I was never going to see the gleam of light in his gorgeous green eyes when he fired his rocket again. I was never going to kiss his perfect lips again.

He was just gone.

 

I suppose that most people, when something tragic happens, stop talking and doing anything. That wasn't the case for me. I had shed all my tears on the car ride back to base and ever since then I hadn't been able to shut up. At first no one stopped me because they knew I was in pain, but eventually everything I said brought too many painful memories to their minds and they would do anything to get me to stop talking. Nothing worked. I drank, smoked, but most of all, I became the best fighter I could be. Korse was still alive.

He will pay.


End file.
